You'll be all right
by Mikipeach
Summary: (SPOILER - THOR 2) "Je te protégerai petit frère", chuchote le blond en recouvrant Loki de sa couverture rouge pour le protéger des ténèbres. Et la lame perfore la chair du Dieu du Mensonge. Un spasme parcourant sa silhouette alors que Thor hurle horrifié. "Je lui ai promis Jane."


**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient. Thor, Loki et Jane appartiennent à **Marvel**, cet OS n'est que la suite d'un évènement de **Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres** du point de vue de Thor qui m'est venu suite à la découverte d'un fanart de **Marty-MC** sur tumblr. Et les paroles de la musique sont de **Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift et The Civil Wars**.

**Rating :** T.

**Warning :** Spoilers autour de _Thor 2_ vous êtes prévenus.

**Playist :** _Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars_ (à s'écouter en boucle…histoire de bien déprimer)

Tout à commencer par la découverte du fanart de Marty-MC qui m'a fendu le coeur et donné envie d'écrire. J'ai alors écouté en boucle Safe and Sound...et voilà un petit OS autour de la relation fraternelle entre Loki et Thor et les pensées de ce dernier devant la mort de son frère.

.

* * *

_**You'll be all right**_

* * *

.

L'arme perfore sa chair. Les yeux sombres étincelant d'un plaisir sadique alors qu'il enfonce avec plus de force la lame froide dans le corps de Loki. Un spasme parcoure le corps du Dieu du Mensonge.

—NOOOOOOON, hurle Thor horrifié.

L'elfe noir lâche sa prise, laissant retomber Loki lourdement et sans délicatesse. Une tâche vermeille fleurit lentement sur le cuir sombre et le tissu vert.

_._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_

_._

Un hoquet s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres rougies par le sang.

—Non…Non…Loki, gémit Thor.

Sa peau ne cesse de pâlir. Lentement. Inexorablement. Fatalement. Alors que les secondes se dispersent sous la cendre opaque et oppressante des ruines de Svartalfheim. Ses yeux verts se voilent d'une ombre, faisant basculer son corps dans une sombre torpeur sans retour.

—Tiens bon…s'il te plaît…petit frère, murmure la voix enrouée et grave de l'aîné des Odinson.

Un sourire insolent brille sur les lèvres minces, parcourues d'une sueur fugace, du Dieu du Mensonge. Son corps tremble sous l'effet de l'étreinte langoureuse d'Hela, du souffle de la mort effleurant impudiquement sa peau, s'infiltrant sournoisement dans ses veines. Il n'entend presque plus les paroles de Thor. Etrange confusion syllabique résonnant comme des murmures lointains et des vagues échos à ses oreilles.

Des souvenirs dansent devant ses prunelles et il leur sourit. De ce sourire joueur et insolent qui a toujours animés ses traits fins et anguleux.

_Des sanglots. Une forme se terrant sous les couvertures. Des frissons de peur. Et une étreinte fraternelle venant chasser les monstres terrés sous le lit, faisant fuir les ombres terrifiantes tapies dans la nuit, chassant les cauchemars._

_« Tout va bien Loki. Je suis là petit frère tout va bien. »_

—…Tout…va…bien, souffle sa voix alors que le fil de son existence est tranché d'un coup sec par les Nornes.

Ses membres retombent dans un bruit sourd dans la terre poisseuse et sombre de Svartalfheim. Ses paupières closes pour toujours. L'ombre d'un sourire à jamais figée sur ses lèvres, reflet de son âme tortueuse.

_Une tête émerge d'entre les épaisses couvertures. Des yeux verts rougis par les larmes et un nez long ruisselant de morve. Un petit prince haut comme trois pommes, un enfant au cœur effrayé par les ténèbres de la nuit, un petit frère à protéger des peurs se glissant dans la chambre donnant sur l'immensité de la mer de l'espace._

Les lèvres de Thor se crispent sous l'effet de la rage et du chagrin. Il le serre contre son torse, avec toute la tendresse dont un grand frère peut être capable en tenant le corps encore chaud et sans vie de son petit frère. Les larmes ruissèlent le long de ses joues, chutant de sa mâchoire de guerrier sur la chevelure sombre de Loki. Le rugissement du vent fouette les terres désolées du Royaume oublié des elfes noirs, dessinant des hautes arabesques menaçantes de cendre dans l'air vicié de cet univers hostile.

_« J'ai…peur…Thor »_

_« Eh t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. »_

Les bourrasques frappent son visage, vrombissement incessant en écho à ses sanglots. Jane s'approche hésitante, resserrant son manteau atour de sa robe d'un bleu tendre et froissée.

_._

_Just close your eyes,__  
The sun is going down._

_._

Elle tend une main hésitante, ses cheveux châtains battus par l'air tournoyant autour d'eux. La cape rouge fouette et danse autour de Loki et Thor. Seul point écarlate et coloré dans ce Royaume gris et morne. Une des mains de Loki tombe mollement, paume ouverte vers le ciel.

_« Je ne me battrai pas contre toi mon frère ! », hurle-t-il._

_« Ton frère ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais été Thor. », crache-t-il dans un mépris douloureux aussi bien pour son cœur que pour son grand frère._

—…Thor…, tente-t-elle.

…

_Il saisit d'une poigne de fer et volontaire le corps frêle de Loki. L'adolescent se retourne brusquement vers lui, une lueur affolée étincelant dans ses iris alors que des pierres dégringolent de la falaise avec fracas. _

_« Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller sans toi. », lance-t-il par fierté. _

_Un rire s'échappe de la forte poitrine du blond. Il donne une accolade moqueuse au jeune magicien tandis qu'Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg reprennent leur route sur le chemin tortueux dans les montagnes de Vanaheim. _

_« C'est ça ne me remercie pas petit frère. »_

Ses bras maigres entourent le cou puissant de l'asgardien, son visage se nichant sur son épaule pour offrir un maigre appui à son chagrin, pour l'aider à lutter contre cette souffrance qui détruit ses entrailles et broie sans pitié son cœur.

—Thor…je suis tellement désolée…, murmure Jane en ne sachant si sa voix tremble à cause du corps secoué de sanglots de Thor ou parce qu'elle pleure.

_« Mais quand tu partiras les monstres vont revenir. »_

_« Ne sois pas idiot. Ils ne reviendront pas car je te protégerai. »_

—…Thor…

—Je ne peux pas le laisser ici.

La tempête s'amplifie, devenant plus forte et plus menaçante à chaque seconde. Le vent griffant leur visage et mordant leur peau.

—…Je sais…mais…nous devons nous mettre à l'abri, tente Jane en se mordant les lèvres.

Quel mot pouvons-nous utiliser pour consoler le cœur d'un Dieu ayant vu mourir dans ses bras son frère et son ennemi ? Quel mot pour consoler le cœur d'un grand frère endeuillé ?

—Je ne peux pas…mon petit frère, continue Thor d'une voix terne et les yeux en proie à un sombre délire.

_« Au nom d'Ymir je t'en conjure Loki cesse cette folie ! Je t'en prie petit frère ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas ton frère Thor ! Je ne suis plus le petit frère qui pleurait la nuit devant les cauchemars ou l'enfant faisant des farces, transformant le vin et les cheveux d'Hnossa en serpents pour qu'on le remarque ! Je suis ton ennemi et rien d'autre alors affronte-moi ou meurs ! », crie-t-il le visage déformé par la haine et les ravages d'une vie de mensonges et de différences._

—Thor…s'il te plait.

—Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul Jane…je ne peux pas. Il va avoir peur.

_« J'ai peur Thor ! », pleure l'enfant en se terrant un peu plus sous les couvertures. _

_« Alors je te protégerai petit frère. », chuchote le blond en recouvrant son petit frère de sa couverture rouge. _

—….

—Je lui ai promis Jane.

_« C'est vrai ? », demande sa petite voix dans un reniflement._

_« Bien sûr ! Attends de voir ce qu'il arrivera à ce monstre si il ose sortir une griffe de sous le lit. »_

_« Ah oui tu lui feras quoi ? », pépie Loki en se redressant ses joues rondes animées d'une joie enfantine. _

_« Je lui arracherai les pattes, les poils, les griffes et même la tête ! », répond Thor, en mimant un combat dans la pénombre. _

_Un rire éclate dans la nuit suivit d'un deuxième. Deux frères._

_« Et tu sais tant que tu auras ma couverture préférée avec toi rien ne t'arriveras Loki. », chuchote l'aîné des Odinson dans une confidence malicieuse. _

_« Beeeh j'aime pas le rouge. », marmonne Loki en gonflant les joues. _

_« Oui mais ça voudra dire que je suis là pour toi. », expliqua Thor avec un sourire. _

_« …N'empêche j'aime pas le rouge. »_

Et juste une dernière fois, ses mains recouvrent et bordent Loki d'une couverture rouge. Son armure exposée au sable noir de Svartalfheim et sa cape bruissant sous les assauts du vent. Un point rouge dans le paysage sombre.

Dernière attention fraternelle.

_._

_You'll be all right,__  
No one can hurt you now._

_._

* * *

.

**Dans Marvel** Hnossa est la fille de Ve, le frère d'Odin, et de Freya. Elle est donc la cousine de Thor et Loki.

**Dans le premier film de Thor** une scène coupée montre Loki transformer le vin en serpent.

**Dans Marvel et la mythologie nordique** Hela est la déesse du Royaume des Morts : Helfheim.

**Dans Marvel et la mythologie nordique** les Nornes sont des déesses similaires aux Parques et vivant à Norheim, l'un des royaumes se trouvant sur l'astéroïde d'Asgard.

**Dans Marvel et la mythologie nordique** Vanaheim est le royaume des Vanes s'opposant aux Ases (autrement dit une race de dieux différents), il se trouve sur l'astéroïde d'Asgard.

J'avoue que moi-même je ne sais pas si Loki meurt vraiment ou si il fait semblant avant de recharger ses batteries pour aller voler le trône à Odin...je pense que je vais vous laisser décider par vous même cher lecteur.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez appréciez ou non, elles sont ma seule récompense et toute ma fortune.

Si vous aimez Loki vous pouvez aussi lire mon recueil de drabbles et de ficlets : _Le Menteur_ et si vous voulez me lire dans d'autres fandoms vous pouvez suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH).

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu.


End file.
